airplanes
by niblows
Summary: OS STEREK / AU / LEMON / Derek et Stiles sont pilotes dans l'US Navy. À croire que passer des mois sur un porte-avion avec des hommes peut vous faire virer de bord.


Stiles regardait Derek du coin de l'oeil, se demandant encore s'il devait aller lui parler où s'il devait rester là, à aider le cuisinier du navire à faire la cuisine. L'aîné était assis sur une chaise en bois et jouait aux cartes avec ses amis et collègues, en riant et en buvant quelques fois une gorgée de sa bière. Stiles, lui, coupait des morceaux de viande avec un couteau bien trop grand pour sa petite main et les jetait maladroitement dans la grande gamelle en fonte posée sur le feu. Lorsqu'il entendit ses collègues crier et siffler, près des longues tables en bois où ils mangeaient depuis plus de six mois, il tourna la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Derek tapait du poing sur la table en râlant tandis que les autres scandaient son nom en tapant dans les mains. L'aîné prit sa tête entre ses mains et, résigné, se leva et prit le verre que son collègue lui tendait. Stiles se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le corps magnifique de Derek moulé dans son uniforme de marin, tandis que ce dernier buvait cul sec une boisson spéciale perdant aux jeu de cartes. C'était un mélange d'oeuf, de thon et de banane et Stiles savait à quel point c'était dégueulasse parce qu'il y avait déjà goûté. Il était parti vomir et, d'ailleurs, les autres avaient bien pris soin de le charrier avec ça pendant des semaines.

 _\- Tu me dégoûtes !_ , dit un soldat avant d'exploser de rire en tapant l'épaule de Derek.

Ce dernier posa la chope vide sur la table en bois et s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de son uniforme. Il essaya de cacher tant bien que mal la grimace qui déformait son visage tandis qu'un haut le cœur lui parcourrait le ventre. Il n'avait jamais rien bu d'aussi dégueulasse, et pourtant il n'était pas compliqué.

 _\- Ça va, vous êtes contents ?_ , pesta Derek avant de se rasseoir à sa place et de se rincer la bouche avec une grande gorgée de bière.

Stiles ne cessait de le regarder, avec ses grands yeux noisettes brillants encadrés de ses longs cils bruns et fins. Nerveusement et distraitement, il mordillait le coin de sa lèvre tout en regardant le dos musclé de son meilleur ami, assis à table alors qu'ils se mettaient tous à jouer à un nouveau jeu de cartes.

 _\- Stiles, la viande ne va pas se couper toute seule !_ , grogna le cuisinier.  
 _\- Oh, oui, pardon Barry._

Stiles reprit le couteau dans sa main et détourna les yeux de Derek, qui se levait pour mettre la table sous les ordres du cuisinier. C'était comme ça ici, sur le Roosevelt, tous les soldats – qu'ils soient marins où pilotes – donnaient un coup de main en cuisines pendant les heures du souper. C'était comme ça. Et, ce jour là, c'était Stiles qui s'était proposé pour aider Barry parce qu'il voulait absolument s'occuper la tête et cesser de penser à Derek.

La soirée se termina dans le bruit et la bonne humeur, comme d'habitude. Stiles, qui avait aidé Barry pendant des heures en cuisine, s'éclipsa le premier et rejoignit la plateforme qui permettait aux avions de décoller. Il marcha entre les avions, une clope entre l'index et le majeur, et s'arrêta près du sien. Chaque pilote ici avait son petit bijou et Stiles avait le sien. Il ne lui avait pas donné de nom comme le faisaient les autres pour plaisanter, mais il s'en fichait. Il le regarda quelques minutes, en tirant seulement des taffes sur sa cigarette roulée, et il quitta les rangs d'appareils pour rejoindre la poupe du navire. Il s'accouda à la rambarde en acier et balança son mégot dans l'eau tout en soupirant.

Il avait l'impression d'être Jack Dawson dans Titanic, appuyé à la rambarde et regardant le ciel étoilé tout en réfléchissant à la vie et à ce qu'il devait faire. Il soupira encore une fois et tapa distraitement ses doigts sur la rambarde froide, faisant une petite musique. Stiles avait toujours été hyperactif et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger les pieds, les mains ou même les jambes quand il était immobile. Derek, qui venait d'arriver derrière lui, ricana et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Stiles sursauta et se retourna.

 _\- Tu m'as fait peur._ , dit il simplement.  
 _\- Désolé._

Derek chassa son sourire de son visage et fit quelques pas en avant, de façon à venir s'accouder à la rambarde. Il cracha dans l'eau, comme il le faisait tout le temps et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Le cadet reprit sa position initiale, face à l'océan et les avants bras sur la rambarde, le dos voûté. Derek était à environ cinq mètres de lui.

Stiles serra distraitement ses doigts contre la paume de sa main et se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Il sentait son ventre se tordre et les battements de son cœur s'emballer, comme toujours lorsque Derek était dans les parages. Il osa un regard vers lui et tourna la tête vers son aîné qui, de toute évidence, le regardait déjà avec ses grand yeux sombres et brillants. Stiles se sentit stupide et détourna le regard en souriant timidement, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Derek, lui, se recula de la rambarde et fit un pas vers Stiles, sans pour autant être trop proche de lui. Il fit un petit geste avec la main, signe qu'il cherchait ses mots. Stiles le regarda et attendit en silence.

 _\- Je... je suis désolé. Pour ce que je t'ai dit...  
_ _\- Non, t'as pas à t'excuser. C'était une erreur, je l'ai compris._

Derek fronça les sourcils, tandis que Stiles s'efforçait de ne pas penser au baiser. Après des mois passés sur le navire, plusieurs gars à bord avaient remarqué la baisse de moral des troupes. Une petite fête avait été organisée. Rien de bien changeant, ils avaient joué aux cartes, bu des bières et chanté des chansons stupides pendant toute une soirée. Comme tous les soirs en somme, mais il y avait eu un trop plein d'alcool et trop d'évocations de souvenirs. Stiles était sorti de la salle, les larmes aux yeux et avait allumé une cigarette à l'endroit même où il se tenait, là, avec Derek.

 _\- Tu... non._ , commença Derek.

Stiles leva les yeux vers lui et se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait rencontré Derek lors de sa première mission sur l' USS Theodore Roosevelt. Séjournant dans les mêmes quartiers, ils étaient très vite devenus amis. Puis complices. Pour finir bien trop proches. Qui aurait cru qu'un gros dur et aigri comme Derek se ferait des amis ? Et encore moins Stiles l'hyperactif ? Personne. Même eux en riaient parfois, quand ils se remémoraient leurs premières semaines passées à se côtoyer.

 _\- Quoi 'non' ?_ , demanda Stiles. _Ne dis rien, Derek, c'est pas la peine. Je sais que j'aurais jamais du faire ça. Et je suis désolé. Tu..._

Stiles chercha ses mots. Ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal de se dire – de réaliser – que Derek était marié. Lui aussi avait une petite amie mais, pour lui, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il pouvait la quitter n'importe quand, il n'était pas engagé... Stiles baissa les yeux. C'était trop dur.

 _\- Quoi Stiles ?_ , demanda tendrement Derek en posant sa main sur la joue de Stiles, l'attirant contre lui.  
 _\- Tu es marié... j'aurais jamais dû faire ça.  
_ _\- Et toi tu as une copine_ , ajouta Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête et ferma un instant les yeux, comme si ça pouvait chasser les larmes naissantes au coin de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Derek remarqua les yeux larmoyants de Stiles et il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Stiles ancra son regard dans celui de Derek et ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que Derek ne se penche pour embrasser le front de Stiles. Puis, ensuite, il le serra dans ses bras comme s'il s'excusait silencieusement de toutes les choses horribles et méchantes qu'il avait pu dire, suite à leur baiser. Il avait tenu des propos homophobes et, même si Stiles était trop bien dans ses bras et contre son torse, jamais il ne l'oublierait. Derek serra ses bras autour de lui et posa sa main gauche au creux de son cou. Stiles frissonna pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, sentir la grande main calleuse et chaude de Derek sur sa nuque lui faisait de l'effet. Puis, le contraste entre sa peau chaude et la froideur de son alliance le faisait culpabiliser sans cesse d'être tombé amoureux de lui. C'était malsain et, quand il le réalisa, il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son aîné et essuya vulgairement le coin de ses yeux avec la manche de son uniforme. Puis, sans un mot, il s'éloigna de façon à retrouver les dortoirs. Derek le regarda s'éloigner, ses bras le long du corps, incapable de bouger. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le rattraper ou bien le laisser partir. Finalement, il opta pour la seconde option. 

Stiles se retourna une einième fois dans sa couchette. Il était incapable de dormir. Ses pensées étaient trop chaotiques, son cerveau réfléchissait trop. De plus, le type qui dormait dans la couchette du dessous ne cessait de ronfler comme un moteur encombré. « _Ça me tape sur le système_ » pensa Stiles en se retournant encore une fois. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller bien trop dur. La lumière de sortie d'urgence au dessus de la porte éclairait un peu la pièce et, lorsqu'il tourna la tête encore une fois, il put voir que Derek dormait paisiblement en face de lui. C'était l'un des seuls moment où Stiles pouvait le regarder sans avoir peur qu'on le remarque et, aussi, l'un des seuls moment où Derek ne semblait pas vous menacer avec ses grand yeux et son corps surdimensionné. Stiles ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Derek était pilote. Il l'aurait vu dans une tout autre discipline.

Le type dans la couchette du dessous ronfla encore une fois avec un bruit de gosier dégoûtant et Stiles, résigné, se leva énervé et enfila ses boots. Il prit sa veste près de sa couchette et la passa par dessus son t-shirt blanc de nuit, avant de sortir des dortoirs. Personne ne sembla le remarquer. Il éclaira les couloirs sombres à l'aide de son téléphone portable et arriva finalement sur la plateforme. Au lieu de rejoindre la poupe du bateau, comme il l'avait fait après le souper, il s'allongea seulement sur le sol, ses bras croisés sous ses bras et ferma les yeux. Le silence régnait sur le navire et la seule chose qu'il entendait – aussi plaisante soit-elle – était le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la coque du porte-avion. Un vent frais caressa sa peau, qui rougit à ce contact, et il inspira profondément. L'air de la mer, frais et pur, lui plaisait énormément. Puis, rapidement, il ouvrit les yeux et prit son portable posé sur son ventre musclé. Il en regarda lentement le fond d'écran de verrouillage. Une photo de sa petite amie, jolie, de taille moyenne, ses cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ses épaule et ses yeux verts brillants qui regardaient l'objectif. Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et, finalement, il déverrouilla son portable de façon à afficher l'écran d'accueil. Cette fois il regarda le fond d'écran principal. Un selfie de lui et Derek, pris il y a quelques semaines sur la plateforme, près des avions. Malgré lui, Stiles sentit une larme couler sur sa joue en voyant le sourire et la malice sur le visage de Derek. Même si ce dernier était plus vieux que lui et plus expérimenté dans les forces armées, il avait réussi à devenir son ami, d'autant plus que l'aîné était carrément ronchon avec tout le monde. Stiles renifla en se rappelant du jour où il avait pris cette photo, alors qu'ils s'amusaient à se courir après comme des imbéciles en se lançant de l'eau, et cliqua finalement sur l'icône des messages. Le seul message qu'il avait envoyé depuis des semaines était pour Derek, six semaines plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin eu une permission après des mois en mer, il lui avait envoyé un simple « **j'ai hâte de te voir** », alors qu'il regardait un film aux cotés de sa petite amie. Il se rendit compte, là, allongé par terre, à quel point sa relation avec le brun avait trop d'importance et que celle avec sa petite amie n'en avait pas. Il aurait voulu se claquer lui-même, mais il aurait eu l'air ridicule alors il n'en fit rien. Il rédigea un nouveau message et l'envoya à sa petite amie :

→ **Tu me manques mon cœur. Je pense à toi très fort. J'ai hâte de te revoir.**

Une fois qu'il l'eut envoyé, il réalisa que c'était un message forcé et qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Non, elle ne lui manquait pas. Non, il ne pensait pas à elle très fort et surtout non, il n'avait pas hâte de la revoir. Il soupira, frustré et en colère, et posa à nouveau son téléphone sur son ventre avant de croiser ses bras sous sa tête. Il regarda le ciel étoilé en pensant à Derek. Leur baiser avait été une grosse erreur et il s'en voulait encore. Jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir tomber amoureux d'un garçon avant. Pour lui, il avait toujours été hétéro. Mais, apparemment, passer des mois sur un navire avec des hommes et un seul en particulier avait fait virer sa cuti. Stiles se maudissait.

Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas lourds sur le sol de la plateforme et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était Derek. Il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi discret et pas discret à la fois. Stiles sourit discrètement et ferma les yeux à nouveau. Sans le voir, il pouvait deviner Derek qui s'allongeait à coté de lui sur le sol en laissant malgré tout une distance convenable entre eux. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour le regarder : le brun ne portait qu'un débardeur blanc qui faisait parfaitement ressortir ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux et – surtout – ses biceps. Stiles se serait damné pour avoir un corps pareil.

 _\- Viens près de moi._

Stiles ne se fit pas prier. Il se traîna par terre et se blottit contre Derek. L'aîné, allongé sur le dos, tendit son bras gauche et Stiles y posa sa tête tout en collant leurs corps. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Stiles se sentait parfaitement bien.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il regardèrent les étoiles en silence, parfaitement détendus, jusqu'au moment où Stiles prit la parole :

 _\- Tu l'as dit à ta femme ?  
_ _\- Quoi donc ?  
_ _\- Que... qu'un collègue t'a embrassé.  
_ _\- Quoi ?! Bien évidemment que non ! T'es dingue où quoi ?_

Stiles déglutit difficilement. Il avait mal, au fond, même s'il le cachait.

 _\- Non, hem... pardon, c'était stupide comme question._

Il reporta son attention sur les étoiles et sur l'air frais qui caressait son visage. Derek bougea sous lui et libéra son bras. Il se leva ensuite et se tint debout devant Stiles, en faisant quelques pas, tournant en rond alors qu'il cherchait ses mots :

 _\- Je..., tu... merde. J'y arrive pas.  
_ _\- Tu n'arrives pas à quoi ?_ , demanda Stiles en s'asseyant par terre.  
 _\- Je... il faut qu'on arrête d'en parler, Stiles. C'était une erreur, rien de plus.  
_ _\- Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas. Tous les jours j'y pense et je me sens obligé d'en parler.  
_ _\- ALORS ARRÊTE D'Y PENSER !_ , hurla Derek tandis que Stiles écarquillait les yeux avant de se relever.  
 _\- Tu.._.

Stiles chercha ses mots. Il se leva et se planta devant Derek, les bras le long de son corps et il le regarda plusieurs secondes avant de crier en le poussant violemment :

 _\- … t'es qu'un con, un pauvre con ! Tu veux pas qu'on en parles, mais t'es toujours là à me regarder avec tes yeux et à m'attirer contre toi ! Si tu veux pas qu'on en parles, si tu veux pas que ça soit ambiguë, arrêtes tout simplement, non ?! Tu ne crois pas ?!_

Derek fit un pas en avant, les yeux brillants et Stiles essaya de le repousser encore violemment. Il tendit les bras pour les poser sur ses épaules et le pousser en arrière avec rage sauf que Derek glissa ses bras entre les siens, les repoussa en un geste et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Derek tenait fermement le visage de Stiles entre ses mains mais ses pouces caressaient sa peau aussi légèrement qu'une plume. Stiles, beaucoup plus petit que lui, dut se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour être à sa hauteur, tandis que Derek baissait malgré tout la tête. Stiles plaqua ses mains sur les joues de Derek et maintint également son visage, tout en plantant ses ongles dans sa nuque chaude sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

Finalement, Derek bougea un peu ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles qui lui rendit son baiser. Leurs bouches s'ouvraient et se fermaient ensemble en un petit bruit subtil puis le baiser se fit de plus en plus sauvage. Derek retira ses mains du visage de Stiles et les posa à l'arrière de ses cuisses pour le porter. Le cadet enroula de ses jambes la taille – et un peu les hanches – de Derek tandis que ce dernier marchait vers une zone d'ombre sur le navire, près du bâtiment du matériel. Il plaqua Stiles contre le mur, qui gémit à ce contact, et reprit son visage entre ses mains. Le baiser, sauvage et passionné, était désordonné : leurs langues se trouvaient quelques secondes avant de se lâcher, leurs dents se touchaient et leurs souffles et gémissements se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre. Stiles agrippait fermement la nuque de Derek alors que, lui, passait ses grandes mains fortes dans les cheveux de Stiles pour s'y agripper. « _Hm._ » Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque Derek poussa ses hanches contre le mur, le bloquant un peu plus tandis que son dos raclait le crépi ancien du bâtiment militaire. Stiles fondit encore une fois sur la bouche de Derek et il lui rendit son baiser avec sauvagerie et force. L'aîné se laissa emporter par ses émotions et défit rapidement la ceinture de Stiles qui posait pied à terre. Ensuite, il dégrafa son pantalon tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore et glissa sa main dans son pantalon pour le caresser. Stiles cessa tout mouvement au contact de la main de Derek sur sa virilité et il se recula pour le regarder : le brun fermait les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le mur, et caressait Stiles. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et huma profondément son odeur tout en s'agrippant à ses bras musclés tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui.

 _\- Derek..._

Il murmura alors que l'aîné donnait des coups de poignets de plus en plus importants dans son pantalon. Stiles respirait difficilement et, en plus, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. « _Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ » il se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout d'abord, Derek l'avait embrassé alors qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer. Et maintenant, il le branlait ? Stiles ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en silence tandis qu'il sentait l'orgasme arriver. Derek, quant à lui, avait les yeux fermés depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Sa main sur Stiles faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Or, quand il sentit une goutte de liquide glisser sur sa main, il prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ouvrit les yeux et retira sa main du pantalon de Stiles avant de s'éloigner brusquement de lui, laissant le jeune soldat tremblant et chaud comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

 _\- Stiles... je... hem... excuse-moi._

Et, comme ça, il s'en alla en courant tout en essuyant sa main sur son pantalon. Stiles lui, le regardait partir, sous le choc, sans être capable de dire quoi que ce soit ou même de le suivre. Jamais il n'avait vécu un truc aussi intense et aussi passionné. Normalement, il prenait du plaisir avec sa petite amie mais là, c'était Derek et ça changeait tout. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé et qu'il avait envie que ça recommence. Stiles frissonna et remarqua quelques secondes plus tard qu'il avait joui dans son pantalon. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, lentement tout en soupirant et remonta sa braguette avant de fermer le bouton de son pantalon. Il s'adossa au mur et y appuya la tête, ses yeux vitreux regardant le ciel sombre et étoilé et il inspira profondément avant d'expirer. Puis, finalement, il quitta les lieux et retrouva les dortoirs. Lorsqu'il retrouva sa couchette, il en profita pour changer de sous-vêtement. Puis, quand il s'allongea sur le profil, il osa un regard vers Derek qui, allongé en face de lui, lui tournait le dos. Il semblait dormir déjà paisiblement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui fit grandir encore plus la colère naissante de Stiles. 

Des semaines étaient passées depuis leur moment d'égarement sur la plateforme en pleine nuit et aussi, depuis ce jour là, Stiles et Derek ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Ce dernier fuyait son cadet comme la peste et ne lui lançait plus ce genre de regards dont lui seul avait le secret et qu'il n'adressait qu'à Stiles. Tous les soirs, allongés à seulement quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, les deux garçons se remémoraient cet instant, ce moment d'égarement entre les avions. Mais aucun d'eux n'osait aborder l'autre pour en parler : ils étaient bien trop stupides, autant l'un que l'autre.

La sirène du navire se fit entendre tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'un des plus gros ports du monde et tous l'équipage sortit sur le pont. Ils avaient appris la veille que – pour l'une des rares fois – on leur permettait de poser pied à terre le temps d'une journée, pour se détendre et souffler un peu. Aucun des soldats n'avait rechigné et ils étaient tous prêts à aller se dégourdir les jambes sur la terre ferme. Stiles, lui, voulait simplement trouver un hôtel et dormir dans un lit trop grand pour lui et trop confortable. Derek, quant à lui, avait les mêmes plans.

L'équipage posa pied sur les quais. Certains partirent à droite, d'autres à gauche. Certains partaient seuls tandis que d'autres partaient en petits groupes. Stiles, lui, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda si sa petite amie lui avait envoyé un message : rien. Elle n'avait même pas répondu à son texto, qu'il avait envoyé quelques semaines plus tôt avant que... « _Ne penses pas à ça._ » Stiles tourna rapidement la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ses pensées et rangea son téléphone portable.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il erra seul dans les rues de la ville. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Lorsqu'il passa devant le premier hôtel qu'il trouva, il s'y engouffra avec un petit sourire soulagé et satisfait. La dame de l'accueil semblait parler anglais. Elle le regarda entrer et lui sourit, honorée d'accueillir un soldat de l'US Navy chez elle. Il lui sourit poliment et la salua, tandis qu'elle lui tendait la clef d'une chambre. La numéro 12. Elle lui indiqua le chemin à suivre et Stiles la remercia, tout en montant les escaliers. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre numéro 12, il glissa la clef dans la serrure et la tourna deux fois avant de pousser la porte. Il gémit discrètement, soulagé. Le lit était grand, bien fait et, surtout, ça sentait bon à l'intérieur. « _Super !_ » Il s'apprêta à entrer mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et il tourna la tête. Derek (qui d'ailleurs ne tenait pas de clef dans ses mains). Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'être froid :

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
_ _\- Rien, je... hem..._ , hésita Derek.  
 _\- Tu me suis ?_ , demanda Stiles.  
 _\- Oui._ , avoua Derek. _En fait, j'avais prévu de dormir mais quand j'ai vu que entrais là... je t'ai suivi, aussi._

Stiles haussa un sourcil tandis que Derek s'avançait timidement vers lui.

 _\- On peut dormir ensemble ?_ , osa-t-il demander.  
 _\- Tu te fous de moi ?_ , s'indigna Stiles.  
 _\- Non. Tu me manques. J'en peux plus de tout ça, qu'on s'ignore...  
_ _\- C'est toi qui a merdé Derek, pas moi._

Stiles passa le pas de la porte et entra dans sa chambre. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte mais Derek la bloqua avec son pied. Stiles put remarquer que ses yeux sombres brillaient. « Il est tellement mignon... » pensa Stiles.

 _\- S'il te plaît._ , le supplia Derek.

Le cadet ne répondit rien. Il fit seulement une petite moue et se poussa de l'entrée en poussant la porte pour laisser entrer Derek. L'aîné lui sourit timidement et entra dans la pièce. Stiles ferma la porte à clef derrière eux et laissa tomber son petit sac sur le sol, avant de retirer sa veste et son pantalon. Il garda seulement un t-shirt blanc, simple, et son boxer noir. Sans un regard de plus pour Derek, il s'allongea dans le lit et posa sa tête au creux d'un oreiller moelleux : il lâcha un râle de plaisir mêlé à un petit soupir. C'était bon de s'allonger dans un lit digne de ce nom après des mois passés dans des couchettes étroites et aussi dures que la pierre.

Derek fit de même et retira ses vêtements. Il se glissa sous les couvertures vêtu d'un simple boxer et partit directement se blottir contre Stiles, attirant son jeune corps contre le sien si musclé et si mature. La peau de Stiles se recouvrit de frissons et il ne put résister à l'envie d'aller se coller à Derek. Il se laissa faire et posa sa tête au creux du bras musclé de son aîné, qui soupirait.

 _\- Stiles, je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé, tu sais quand...  
_ _\- Oui, je sais.  
_ _\- Je voulais pas partir comme ça, mais j'ai eu peur et...  
_ _\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier._ , dit Stiles avec rancoeur.  
 _\- Si, au contraire._ , Derek changea de position et se plaça au dessus de Stiles qui, allongé sur le dos, le fixait avec ses beaux yeux bruns. _J'ai eu peur, parce que j'ai aimé. J'ai plus qu'aimé ce qu'on a fait et... je sais que nous deux c'est pas possible. Je suis marié, tu as une copine et..._ , il chercha ses mots.  
 _\- Et, quoi ?_ , murmura Stiles qui fixait la bouche de Derek dans l'attente d'un baiser passionné.  
 _\- On est dans l'armée. Si ça s'apprend on va nous pourrir jusqu'à la fin..., je ne veux pas qu'on vive ça._ , avoua Derek.

Stiles ferma les yeux un instant. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. D'après lui, si Derek disait cela, c'était parce qu'il avait pensé à la possibilité qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Malgré tout, il voulait savoir :

 _\- Derek ?  
_ _\- Hm ?_ , demanda Derek en caressant les cheveux de Stiles sur son front.  
 _\- Est-ce-que... si on était pas dans l'armée, si tu n'étais pas marié et si j'avais pas de petite amie...  
_ _\- Hm ?_ , Derek l'encouragea à continuer. Il l'écoutait.  
 _\- Et-ce-que tu m'aurais demandé d'être ton petit ami ?_

Derek le regarda avec ses grand yeux, aussi sombres et profonds que deux abysses, et Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait toujours aimé ses yeux. Derek plaqua son front contre le sien et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, se maintenant malgré tout en équilibre au dessus du corps de Stiles pour ne pas l'écraser.

 _\- Nul doute que oui..._

Le murmure de Derek s'écrasa sur la bouche de Stiles qui fermait les yeux. C'était trop pour lui. L'aîné frotta son nez avec le sien et fit frôler leurs bouches, sans pour autant l'embrasser. Stiles tremblait.

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça... ?_ , murmura Stiles qui retenait ses larmes. _Pourquoi tu me dis ça alors que tu sais très bien que j'en souffre... t'as pas le droit Derek._

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Derek la cueillit de ses lèvres. Il vint ensuite embrasser les yeux de Stiles avant de l'embrasser pour de vrai sur la bouche, en un baiser tendre et passionné. Le cadet glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek et s'y agrippa tendrement, alors que ce dernier mouvait ses hanches contres celles de Stiles, faisant frôler leurs virilités et mimant l'acte sexuel. Stiles pencha la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé, tandis que Derek parsemait son cou de petits baisers papillons. Stiles ne pensait pas Derek capable d'une telle tendresse et d'une telle douceur : il avait toujours l'air d'une brute.

 _\- À quoi tu joues ?_ , murmura Stiles.  
 _\- Je fais ce dont j'ai envie, pour une fois dans ma vie, et je ne pense pas aux conséquences...  
_ _\- Et t'as envie de quoi ?  
_ _\- De te faire l'amour._

Stiles baissa les yeux pour regarder Derek qui embrassait son torse par dessus son t-shirt blanc. Puis, l'aîné sourit tendrement et le fit lentement remonter vers son torse avant de le lui enlever alors que Stiles levait son dos du matelas. Son t-shirt tomba légèrement sur le sol tandis que Derek embrassait maintenant ses abdominaux parfaitement formés sur son ventre, et faisait descendre sa bouche de plus en plus bas jusque _là_.

 _\- Derek...  
_ _\- Quoi ?_

Stiles réfléchit. Pendant un instant, il avait eu envie de le repousser, de lui dire d'arrêter et que c'était malsain. Mais quand Derek avait relevé la tête pour le regarder, qu'il avait vu son regard de braise, il n'avait pu rien dire de plus que :

 _\- Non, rien. Continues._

L'aîné lui sourit tendrement avant d'embrasser son ventre, et son nombril ensuite. Il joua avec, avec sa langue et le corps de Stiles se cambra malgré lui. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et, aussi, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait le faire avec Derek. C'était carrément dingue et il était trop sensible. Tous deux n'avaient plus eu de rapports depuis près de 10 mois, leurs gestes étaient frénétiques et désordonnés.

Stiles posa ses mains sur les épaules larges et musclées de son aîné qui, lui, faisait glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes fines. Stiles bougea un peu pour le retirer complètement et il ferma les yeux, cachant son visage au creux de son bras, gêné et pour cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues. Il était mal à l'aise mais pourtant, d'après Derek, il n'avait pas à l'être. L'aîné regardait Stiles son corps musclé mais à la fois bien proportionné lui plaisait. Il était juste bien foutu. Et pas 'trop bien foutu' comme les gens disaient souvent en le voyant lui.

 _\- Derek ?  
_ _\- Hm ?  
_ _\- C'est une erreur et tu le sais très bien..._ , murmura Stiles en évitant le regard de son amant qui revenait vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.  
 _\- Je sais, mais on en a envie depuis des mois..._

Stiles ferma les yeux et ne répondit rien de plus. Derek retira de lui-même son boxer et le jeta par terre. Puis, il revint vers Stiles et colla leurs deux corps ensemble. Stiles frissonna au contact de la peau chaude – brûlante – de Derek sur la sienne et de sa virilité contre sa cuisse. Stiles frissonna lorsque Derek changea de position et l'allongea sur le ventre. Il enfouit de lui-même sa tête dans l'oreiller tandis que l'aîné embrassait son dos, jonglant avec baisers et coups de langue. Stiles frissonna lorsque Derek revint au dessus de lui et il sût à cet instant là, alors qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter. 

Derek grogna dans le cou de Stiles qui lui mordillait l'oreille. Ils étaient tous deux allongés dans le lit, enlacés dans les draps propres à l'odeur de lavande. Leurs jambes étaient croisées l'une dans l'autre et leurs torses se frôlaient. Stiles, allongé près de Derek, le câlinait tendrement avant de lui mordiller l'oreille pour s'amuser.

 _\- Arrêtes ça_ , pesta l'aîné.  
 _\- Oh làlà, monsieur ronchon est de retour._ , s'amusa Stiles.

Derek ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de rouler des yeux et de poser lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller tandis que Stiles se blotissait contre lui. Il osa un regard vers le radio réveil : 12:45. Ils avaient rendez-vous au port à 15:30, pour le départ. Stiles eut soudain envie de pleurer, comme il l'aurait fait étant plus jeune suite à un caprice. Il avait prévu de dormir mais, en réalité, il avait tout fait sauf dormir. Il était encore plus fatigué qu'avant. En silence, sans parler, il vint se blottir encore plus contre Derek, sa tête posée sur son bras, près de son épaule, et sa main sur son ventre. L'aîné baissa les yeux sur son amant et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire tendre et heureux. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête, sur ses cheveux bruns et un peu longs, et referma son bras autour de ses épaules. Stiles se détendit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Bercé par la respiration et les battements du cœur de Derek, il s'endormit. 

Deux semaines plus tard, Stiles se tenait à la poupe du navire, derrière une ribambelle d'avions près à décoller en cas de problème. Ils avaient entendu dire que la situation en Afghanistan se dégradait et que ça devenait de plus en plus « craignos » comme disait Derek. Depuis, Stiles flippait un peu. Tous les jours, on leur rappelait qu'ils pouvaient décoller à n'importe quel moments et qu'il fallait qu'ils se tiennent prêts. Stiles était prêt, oui, même s'il était mort de trouille.

Il balança son mégot dans l'océan et replia ses genoux contre son torse avant de les enrouler avec ses bras. Les rayons du soleil matinal caressaient sa peau et il ferma les yeux tout en inspirant l'air marin. Il revit quelques bribes de ses souvenirs : sa rencontre avec Derek, leurs bêtises, leurs bagarres amicales, leur premier baiser, leur second et pour finir leurs ébats à l'hôtel. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, tous ses souvenirs se bousculaient sous ses paupières et il ne pouvait chasser ce sourire stupide qui naissait sur son visage. Qui aurait cru qu'en s'engageant il tomberait amoureux d'un garçon ? Certainement pas lui. D'un coté il s'en voulait, parce qu'il trahissait sa petite amie mais en même temps... il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

Stiles tourna la tête pour voir Derek qui arrivait vers lui, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau – magnifique et parfait - encore une fois. Derek s'assit à ses cotés et regarda l'horizon en allumant à son tour une cigarette. Stiles tourna la tête pour le regarder.

 _\- Tu es inquiet ?_ , demanda Derek.

 _\- Ouais._ , avoua Stiles.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu sais, moi je suis pilote mais j'ai juste été formé. J'ai jamais eu de réelle... intervention. On nous rabâche à longueur de journée que ça peut dégénérer et qu'on doit se tenir prêts, et ça m'angoisse un peu._

Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles et lui sourit tendrement avant de lancer un regard rapide et circulaire autour de lui. Lorsqu'il remarqua que personne n'était dans les alentours, il se pencha et vola un baiser à son cadet. Stiles ferma les yeux et baissa ensuite la tête en souriant. Derek prit sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur et prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

 _\- Tu es un pilote, ok ? Je comprends que tu angoisses, c'est toujours stressant. Même pour moi. Mais tu as été formé et si tu es là c'est que tu es l'un des meilleurs. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer. D'accord ?_

Stiles leva les yeux pour regarder Derek. Ce dernier lâcha sa main et la posa sur sa joue, caressant son nez fin et légèrement relevé avec son pouce. Stiles poussa sa joue contre sa pomme et fronça discrètement les sourcils. Derek ne portait pas son alliance, il le sentait, mais il ne voulait pas faire savoir qu'il l'avait remarqué. Stiles tourna ensuite la tête et embrassa la main de Derek.

La cloche indiquant l'heure du déjeuné retentit et Stiles se leva :

 _\- Tu viens ?  
_ _\- Je finis ma clope_ , répondit Derek. _Vas-y, je te rejoins._

Stiles hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et entra dans le bâtiment. Il descendit les quelques marches, distrait, et entra dans la cuisine. Presque tout l'équipage était déjà installé. Il s'assit sur un banc en bois, dans un coin de la table entre le mur et un collègue et attendit que Barry et ses commis du jours apportent les gamelles sur la table.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Derek entra dans la pièce, l'air inquiet. Il avait surpris une conversation étrange et inquiétante dans les couloirs du navire, mais ça il n'en parlerait à personne. Il lança un regard chaleureux à Stiles et s'assit sur un banc, à deux tables plus loin et se servit à manger.

 _\- Eh les gars, Hale porte plus son alliance !_ , s'exclama un soldat.

Tous les autres à la table se mirent à rire et à le taquiner. Derek répondit simplement un petit « je l'ai perdue » avant de lancer un regard tendre à Stiles qui le fixait depuis déjà deux bonnes minutes. Il aimait ce regard. Ce regard dont seul Derek a le secret. Stiles avait l'impression de brûler et de se décomposer sur place. Sa nuque se recouvrit de frissons et il reporta son attention sur son assiette pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. 

Stiles était assis par terre, une nouvelle clope entre les lèvres lorsque la sirène s'était déclenchée sur le porte-avion. Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis la petite scène concernant l'absence de l'alliance de Derek dans les cuisines.

Les soldats courraient partout sur la plateforme, les pilotes rejoignant leurs avions et les autres se mettant en bout de piste pour agiter des drapeaux verts. Stiles se leva, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure dans sa poitrine et se mit à trottiner vers son avion tandis qu'un type haut gradé dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom hurlait des ordres aussi incompréhensibles les uns que les autres. Lorsqu'il arriva devant son avion, il inspira profondément et se hissa à l'intérieur. Ses jambes et ses bras tremblaient et lorsqu'il s'installa dans son siège, devant le tableau de commandes de l'appareil, il réalisa que sa première mission était pour aujourd'hui. Il cliqua sur plusieurs boutons et toucha à plusieurs manettes, tandis qu'un appareil était déjà en train de décoller. Stiles plaça son casque sur sa tête et enclencha le système de communication. Les informaticiens donnaient les indications aux pilotes, afin qu'ils puissent entrer les coordonnées des lieux dans le système. Or, la fréquence changea et Stiles entendit la douce voix de Derek à travers son casque.

 _\- Stiles, je vais décoller. Ça va ?  
_ _\- Ouais, ça va.  
_ _\- Bien. Tu vas gérer, d'accord ?  
_ _\- Ouais, j'espère. , il marqua une courte pause. Fais attention à toi.  
_ _\- Toi aussi. On se retrouve plus tard._

Stiles hocha simplement la tête et boucla sa ceinture. Les avions décollaient l'es uns après les autres, faisant trembler ses oreilles et, au dernier moment, alors que c'était à son tour, il plaça les derniers éléments de son casque. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il expira ensuite et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit l'un de ses collègues au sol qui agitait un petit drapeau vert, signe qu'il pouvait décoller. Stiles cliqua sur un bouton et poussa une manette noire et rouge à fond. L'appareil avança à vive allure sur la piste de décollage avant de s'envoler dans les airs. Stiles souffla, soulagé, tandis que son avion virait de bord grâce aux indications du GPS.

La voix de Derek se fit entendre après quelques minutes de vol.

 _\- Stiles ?  
_ _\- Quoi ?!_ , hurla Stiles à cause du stress.  
 _\- Ça va ?  
_ _\- Ouais, mais je comprends pas putain ! Pourquoi ils nous envoient tous là bas ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

Le mot 'peur' n'était pas suffisant. Stiles avait peur, oui, mais c'était bien plus que de la peur. Il était presque tétanisé et terrorisé. Heureusement, la voix grave et sexy de Derek l'apaisait un peu. L'aîné, lui, pilotait son avion comme un pro, pas le moins du monde effrayé. Il avait l'habitude de ça, il était intervenu des dizaines de fois depuis le début de sa carrière, au contraire de Stiles qui faisait ça pour la première fois de sa vie.

 _\- C'est parti en sucette sur le terrain. Les troupes sont attaquées de tous les cotés, ils sont lourdement armés. On doit intervenir._ , répondit simplement Derek.  
 _\- Comment ça ils sont lourdement armés? On ne risque rien nous, pas vrai ?_

Derek ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il connaissait les risques et si Stiles n'avait pas été son meilleur ami et bien plus, il lui aurait tout dit. Sauf qu'il était bien trop effrayé pour lui faire peur encore plus. Derek répondit :

 _\- Non, on ne risque rien. Je te laisse Stiles, je dois me concentrer.  
_ _\- D'accord_ , il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. _Eh, Derek ?  
_ _\- Quoi ?  
_ _\- Je t'aime._

Derek ne put chasser le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue et, étant donné qu'il savait les risque qu'ils encourraient, il répondit :

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime Stiles. Je t'ai toujours aimé._

Puis, il coupa le système de communication. Il volait dans le silence, avec pour seul fond sonore le vent puissant et le bruit des réacteurs. Stiles, lui, sentait une douce chaleur naître dans sa poitrine, près de son cœur. Il aurait voulu répondre à Derek, mais il était incapable de communiquer avec lui. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de se concentrer et qu'il avait délibérément coupé le système. Stiles jura entre ses dents et s'efforça de se concentrer à son tour. Il posa ses yeux sur le tableau de commandes et sur l'écran radar, qui permettait de se localiser et, aussi, de viser les cibles pour les tirs.

En voyant un énorme nuage de fumée au loin, Stiles se crispa et se redressa dans son siège de pilotage. Il savait que c'était le moment, qu'ils étaient proches de la zone. Et, aussi, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. 

Stiles avait fait atterrir son avion sur la plateforme à 18:14 exactement. Les pilotes étaient arrivés les uns après les autres, à une minute d'intervalle. L'opération avait été une réussite, même si elle avait bien évidemment été dangereuse. La preuve.

Stiles se tenait dans les cales du porte-avion, où étaient entreposés un grand nombre d'armements. Il ne sortait plus de là, restant aux cotés du corps sans vie et froid de Derek. Quand il avait atterrit sur la plateforme et qu'ils avaient ensuite fait une réunion de crise, il avait tout de suite remarqué l'absence de Derek. Il avait demandé des renseignements à ses supérieurs, qui n'avaient pu rien lui dire. C'était trop tôt. Pendant la nuit, le corps de Derek avait été découvert par des soldats américains sur le terrain dans la carcasse de son appareil. Ils l'avaient ramené à bord avec un hélicoptère de service. Stiles avait cru à une mauvaise blague pendant des heures, sauf quand il avait vu le corps de Derek allongé dans un cercueil de fortune. Tous les jours il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, auprès de ses supérieurs ou même de ses collègues. Personne ne lui répondait, et ça avait le don de le rendre dingue.

 _\- Pourquoi toi ? Ça aurait dû être moi. J'étais pas prêt et j'ai réussi alors que toi... je te déteste de m'avoir abandonné comme ça._ , dit Stiles la voix étranglée par les sanglots.

Il tenait la main froide de Derek dans la sienne et en caressait le dos avec son pouce. Il se rappelait du moment où ses collègues avaient porté son corps dans les cales du navire en attendant de le rapatrier aux États-Unis. Stiles était resté à ses cotés pendant des heures et il avait nettoyé son visage ensanglanté avec un gant humide. Il avait pris soin de lui, comme s'il était seulement malade et en mauvais état. Sauf qu'il était mort, et pour Stiles c'était inconcevable.

 _\- Stilinski ?_

Stiles se retourna et découvrit son supérieur, dans l'encadrement de la porte et un petit sourire désolé placardé sur le visage. Stiles essuya ses larmes d'un geste vulgaire de la main.

 _\- Oui ?_ , demanda-t-il doucement.  
 _\- A vol d'oiseau nous ne sommes pas loin des côtes Italiennes. On nous envoie un hélicoptère pour... pour Hale._

Stiles ferma les yeux. Son supérieur n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, il avait compris. C'était le moment. Ils allaient fermer le cercueil et le mettre dans un hélicoptère. Puis dans les soutes d'un avion pour le ramener en Amérique. Stiles ne supportait pas l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il serra la main de froide de Derek dans la sienne et tourna le dos à son supérieur. Ce dernier s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule, en signe de soutien.

 _\- Tu peux y aller, si tu veux.  
_ _\- Pardon ?_ , demanda Stiles, en larmes et surpris.

Le type prit une chaise qui se trouvait là et s'y installa, à coté de Stiles. Il commença à parler :

 _\- Je sais que Hale et toi vous étiez plus qu'amis. Je sais tout et je vois tout, aussi. C'est mon job. Et je sais aussi à quel point c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient. Et qu'on a besoin de temps pour faire le deuil. Normalement tu es obligé de rester ici mais je vois que tu en as besoin. Alors si tu es d'accord, prends l'hélico' avec lui et rentre aux États-Unis. Je te recontacterai dans quelques jours, d'accord ?_

Stiles hocha simplement la tête, bien trop choqué. Pourquoi avait-il droit à un tel traitement de faveur ? Le type lui tapota l'épaule gentiment et se leva. Stiles, lui, resta assis là en silence, se contentant de regarder Derek. Puis, il se leva et se pencha sur lui afin de l'embrasser. Il déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, chaste et tendre à la fois. Si Derek avait pu, il le lui aurait rendu c'était un baiser plein d'amour et de sincérité. Sauf qu'il ne le pouvait pas, et c'était bien ça qui brisait Stiles. 

Lorsqu'il avait posé le pied sur le sol américain, sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Richmond, Stiles avait eu envie de disparaître. Il avait vu une grande jeune femme aux cheveux roux, se tenant à coté d'une dizaine de soldats. Elle tenait dans sa main un mouchoir en tissus et ne cessait de se moucher dedans, tandis qu'on ouvrait la soute du petit avion dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Stiles était descendu en dernier de l'appareil, les yeux cernés et rougis par les larmes et le manque de sommeil. Il n'avait adressé aucun regard à la femme de Derek – dont il n'avait jamais connu le prénom – et s'était dirigé vers les soutes.

Pour lui, porter le cercueil de Derek sur son épaule en s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître devant sa femme avait été l'épreuve la plus dure depuis sa mort.

Et là, il était là, assis sur une chaise noire dans un local des pompes funèbres tandis que la rousse pleurait sur le corps de son mari. Stiles avait envie de vomir. Pour lui, Derek lui appartenait. Il était à lui. Et seulement à lui. C'était égoïste, mais il le pensait.

 _\- Excusez-moi ?_

Stiles sursauta et regarda la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, mes ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Stiles leva les yeux vers elle.

 _\- Oui ?  
_ _\- Vous... vous étiez son ami, n'est-ce pas ?_ , demanda-t-elle.  
 _\- Oui.  
_ _\- Vous... il ne porte pas son alliance. Je me suis dit que vous l'aviez peut-être._

Stiles retint un ricanement. Non, il ne l'avait pas. Et puis, s'il l'avait eue, il l'aurait balancée dans l'océan. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Ça lui rappelait sans cesse que Derek n'était pas à lui mais bien à elle.

 _\- Non, je ne l'aie pas. Il.._. , il hésita mais la femme soutint son regard pour l'encourager à parler. _Il ne la portait plus depuis plusieurs jours._

La femme ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise à coté de Stiles qui retenait ses larmes, encore une fois.

 _\- Il avait rencontré quelqu'un, pas vrai ?_ , osa-t-elle demander.  
 _\- Hem... je... oui._

Stiles avait hésité avant de répondre. La femme tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda intensément. Elle remarqua ses yeux fatigués et rougis, son air triste et abattu et, aussi, la marque violacée dans son cou, cachée par le col de son uniforme.

 _\- C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?_

Stiles tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa intensément, les jambes tremblantes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer mais il répondit tout de même, fatigué de mentir.

 _\- Oui. Je suis désolé._

Et, sans un mot de plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il voulait fuir, tout simplement. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, la femme prit une dernière fois la parole :

 _\- C'est demain à 14 heures.  
_ _\- Quoi ?_ , demanda Stiles sans se retourner.  
 _\- L'enterrement. C'est demain à 14heures, au cimetière ouest._

Stiles ne répondit rien et sortit du bâtiment. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, quelques mètres plus loin, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Puis, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour sortir son téléphone portable. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et, même si c'était irrespectueux envers elle, il voulait appeler sa petite amie. Sauf qu'il trouva un papier épais dans sa poche à la place et le sortit, curieux. Il le déplia et en lut quelques lignes avant de réaliser que c'était Derek qui avait écrit ça. Alors, il commença sa lecture.

 _ **Stiles,  
**_

 _ **Il y a deux jours avant le repas j'ai surpris une conversation dans les couloirs. Ça dégénère sur le terrain et ils ne vont pas tarder à nous y envoyer. Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est extrêmement dangereux. Tous les pilotes risquent leur vie et il est possible que je ne revienne pas vivant. Si c'est le cas, je veux que tu dises tout à ma femme. A propos de nous. De toute façon je ne porte plus mon alliance, elle le verra.**_

 _ **Ils vont déclencher l'alarme dans une heure, et tu es tellement distrait que je sais que tu ne remarqueras pas ce mot avant des jours. Si par bonheur je reviens, j'essaierai de reprendre ce papier en douce sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives.**_

 _ **Si tu lis ça, donc, c'est que j'y suis resté. Je voulais que tu saches que je m'en veux pour tout ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre premier baiser, je m'excuserai jamais assez je crois. Et saches aussi que je t'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je suis terriblement désolé que nous soyons dans l'armée et que nous ne puissions pas nous assumer.**_

 _ **Dis tout à ma femme, je t'en supplies. Je veux qu'elle sache.**_

 _ **Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça.**_

 _ **Je t'aime,**_

 _ **Derek.**_


End file.
